Steve Valentine
Steven John Valentine (born October 26, 1966) is a Scottish actor, magician, and musician from Bishopbriggs who has performed on stage and screen, but is best known for his role as the eccentric Nigel Townsend on NBC's crime drama Crossing Jordan. Currently he stars in the Disney XD sitcom ''I'm in the Band'' as Derek Jupiter. Career Valentine has been seen in films such as Tim Burton's Mars Attacks! and Foreign Correspondents, and has guest-starred on shows such as House M.D., Monk, Just Shoot Me, Will and Grace, Dharma & Greg and Charmed. He appeared as an art critic in Ringo Starr's Discover Card "Private Issue" commercials in 1995. Valentine hosted the Sci Fi Channel's reality show Estate of Panic. He voiced the character of Harry Flynn in the video game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves as well as the character of Alistair in Dragon Age: Origins. Beyond movies, Valentine is a rather accomplished magician,1 using this skill to occasionally portray magicians. Personal life Valentine lived in Los Angeles with former wife, Shari, and their two cats until their divorce in December 2005. He is now married to actress Inna Korobkina.2 Credits Television Actor *''I'm in the Band'' (2010) ... Derek Jupiter *''The Good Guys'' **"Bait & Switch" (2010) ... Nigel *''Drop Dead Diva'' **"The Dress" (2009) ... PDQ Chief Designer Henri Malik *''ICarly'' (2011) ... Joey Penna *''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' (2009) ... Archie *''Monk'' **"Mr. Monk and the Magician" (2009) ... The Great Torini *''Estate of Panic'' (2008) ... Host *''Chuck'' (2008) ... Von Hayes *''House M.D.'' (2007) **"You Don't Want to Know" ... Flynn *''Boston Legal'' **"BL: Los Angeles" (2006) ... Dan Rice **"Spring Fever" (2006) ... Dan Rice *''Crossing Jordan'' (2001-2007) ... Dr. Nigel Townsend *''Stacked'' **"The Day the Music Died" ... Tim *''FreakyLinks'' **"Subject: The Final Word" (2001) ... Roger Spence **"Criss Angel Mindfreak ... Himself *''Just Shoot Me!'' **"Mayas and Tigers and Deans, Oh My" (2001) ... Zigmund *''Charmed'' **"Blinded by the Whitelighter" (2001) ... Ames *''Dharma & Greg'' **"Mad Secretaries and Englishmen" (2000) ... Roger *''The Hughleys'' **"Scary Hughley" (2000) ... Warren *''Nikki'' ... Martine **"Topless" (2000) **"Humiliated" (2000) **"Fierce" (2000) *''The Geena Davis Show'' **Pilot (2000) ... Walter *''Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction'' **"Creepy Comics" (2000) ... Izzy Wilson *''Providence'' **"Syd in Wonderland" (2000) ... The Mad Hatter *''V.I.P. (TV series)'' **"Val Point Blank" (2000) ... Faust *''Panic'' (2000) (uncredited) *''Will & Grace'' **"I Never Promised You an Olive Garden" (1999) ... Kai *''JAG'' **"Psychic Warrior" (1999) ... Professor Pilkington *''G vs E'' **"Lady Evil" (1999) ... Desmond Rossmore *''Don't Look Under the Bed'' (1999) ... Boogieman (telemovie) *''Martial Law'' **"Funny Money" (1998) ... Nigel *''Diagnosis: Murder'' **"Obsession: Part 1" (1998) ... Art Gallery Owner *''Promised Land'' ... aka Home of the Brave **"Purple Heart" (1998) ... Andrew Petrie *''Silk Stalkings'' **"Fevers" (1997) ... Nigel *''Men Behaving Badly'' **"The Box" (1997) ... Ash *''Melrose Place'' **"No Lifeguard on Duty" (1996) ... Reporter *''Married... with Children'' **"The Weaker Sex" (1995) ... Guy in Line Writer *''Crossing Jordan'' **"Forget Me Not" (2005) Director *''I'm in the Band'' **"Ashman Returns" (2011) Host *''Ghost Hunters'' **"Halloween 2008 Special" (2008) *''Estate of Panic'' Films *''Avalon High'' (2010) ... Mr. Moore *''A Christmas Carol'' (2009) ... Funerary Undertaker/Topper *''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' (2009) ... Archie *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) ... Minister of Spring *''Remembering Phil'' (2008) ... Miles Delaney *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) ... Model Photographer *''Dead End'' (2003) ... Man in Black *''Gabriela'' (2001) ... Steven *''Return to the Secret Garden'' (2000) .... Ellington *''King of the Open Mics'' (2000) ... Agent *''Foreign Correspondents'' (1999) ... Ian *''The Muse'' (1999) ... Four Seasons Assistant Manager *''The Shrunken City'' (1998) ... Ood Leader *''Trojan War'' (1997) ... Ponytail Guy *''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) ... TV Director *''Santa with Muscles'' (1996) ... Dr. Blight Video games *''Goosebumps: Escape from Horror land'' (1995) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (2009) ... Alistair *''Dragon Age: Origins Awakening'' (2010) ... Alistair *''Dragon Age 2'' (2011)... Alistair (rumored)3 *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' (2009) ... Harry Flynn *''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) ... Axis Music *''Smells Like Fun'' (2010) Category:1966 births Category:British actors Category:Living people